Stay With Me
by trixiaaaa
Summary: Hermione and Ron hooked up together in Bill & Fleur's wedding. Everything seems to be perfect but Hermione feels that there's something missing in her life...HHr. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter's not mine...blah, blah, blah...

**Author's note: **Oi!I'm back with a new story. This story happened after HBP. It's Hermione's PoV and...er...that's it.R&R!**

* * *

**

**STAY HERE WITH ME**

**Chapter One: The Wedding**

Everyone was excited. They were all wearing smiles on their faces.

It was Bill and Fleur's wedding. I couldn't believe such an event like this could still happen even though a threat like Voldemort still lurks around. But I think that everyone forced themselves to forget him for even just a while for the sake of Bill and Fleur. We are in the Burrow's garden, dressed in gold dress robes (Fleur got what she wanted), waiting for the bride-to-be to arrive.

I could see Bill standing anxiously beside Rufus Scrimgeour who was going to conduct the ceremony. Bill was wearing half a mask to conceal the permanent damage of his face. As we all know, Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback a few months ago when he was not in his werewolf form. The effects are still quite unknown. Bill's now quite fond of eating – er – extra-raw meat, and he became a bit hairy. But aside from that, he's still the same.

I turned to my right and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking. Mrs. Weasley was very agitated. She's very nervous for her son's wedding and nobody could calm her down.

"It's just – I can't seem to calm down!" she exclaimed, her voice was high pitched.

"It'll be alright, Molly dear," Mr. Weasley told her for the fifth time that day. He saw me staring at them and he gave me a smile. "Bill and Fleur love each other."

At that, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. "My son," she sobbed, "My son!"

"She'll get over it soon."

I turned around and saw Harry standing behind me, smiling at the scene before him. He was wearing the same black tuxedo Mr. Weasley was wearing.

"Oh hi, Harry!" I greeted him and gave him a warm hug. "Where's Ron?"

"He's still in his room," Harry replied. "He's nervous about something. I don't know what it is."

"I bet he's nervous about the wedding like Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe," he said, unconvinced. Then he stared at me and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "You just look good today."

I blushed. Suddenly I became conscious on how I looked. "Don't let Ginny hear you say that. She might get jealous."

Harry sighed, a sad look in his eyes. "No she won't."

"How come you said that?"

But before Harry could answer, Ron came looking pale.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, looking around. "Is she here yet?"

"If you're talking about Fleur, she's not yet here," Harry answered. "But I bet she'll be here any minute now."

"Good," he nodded and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Speak up," I told him.

"Er --"

He looked at Harry, trying to tell him something without talking. Harry seemed to get his message because he said 'oh' and left us alone.

"Okay, what is it that you want, Ron?" I inquired, quite annoyed at him. I don't know why.

"Er..."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and muttered, "Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said," he turned like the color of his hair. "Do you want to go out with me – er – sometime?"

I stared at him. _Did he just asked me out?_

"I – I mean – it's okay if you don't want to. I – I quite understand," he stammered, looking at his feet. He was now all scarlet.

"Oh – I –"

I don't know what to say. _Should I?_

"Okay," I finally answered.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess so." I started feeling hot in the face.

"Okay," he said, unable to hide his happiness. "How about tomorrow?"

I was too stunned so I just answered 'yes.'

"See you tomorrow then," he kissed me on the cheek and strutted back in the house."

I sighed. _So this is the start of my love story, _I thought and smiled to myself. I like Ron very much and I was really happy because he summoned the strength to do that.

Then I look around. I saw Ginny and Harry in a tight embrace. I imagine myself in Ron's arms.

_Now we're quite even..._

But somehow, I felt a slight twinge of jealousy on the sight of both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Bouquet and Garter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter's not mine.

**Author's note: **Alas! I updated this story! Ha! It took me ages to think on what to put on this chapter. I don't what to add. Anyway, here it is and hope you like it.

* * *

**STAY HERE WITH ME**

**CHAPTER TWO: BOUQUET AND GARTER**

More guests came after that confession of Ron's, and they flocked in groups, chatting while waiting for Fleur. There were also the lovely couples like Madam Maxime and Hagrid (wearing his hairy suit), and Lupin and Tonks (whose hair was in bubblegum pink that day and beaming at everyone, squashing Lupin's arm). There was also Gabrielle with her parents. They were talking animatedly with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Over there were some friends of Fleur from Beauxbatons flirting with the boys from Gringotts that was Bill's comrades.

After a while, a pale blue carriage that was pulled by a single, white, winged-horse like the ones that pulled the large Beauxbaton carriage came. Everyone became excited and Mrs. Weasley almost fainted. The carriage landed with a soft 'thud' and everyone fell silent.

The carriage door swung open and a very stunning Fleur, dressed in a dazzling, golden gown came out. Ginny and Gabrielle led her down the aisle as they scatter flower petals before her. They reached Rufus Scrimgeour and Bill who offered his arm to Fleur. She took it and they faced Scrimgeour. Ginny walked off and took the vacant seat at my side.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Wizards and witches!" boomed the voice of Scrimgeour. "We are here to witness a very important event in Bill and Fleur's lives..."

And the ceremony went on. It was quite short, actually, and before we realized what was happening, Scrimgeour pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," he nodded at Bill.

Bill complied and kissed Fleur ("Our brother's turning into a werewolf!" Fred exclaimed. "He's devouring her!"). There was a loud applause and a lot of whistling as everyone cheered for the new couple. Bill and Fleur broke the kiss and beamed at the crowd before them.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bill and Fleur Weasley!" Scrimgeour almost shouted.

I heard Ginny sighed beside me. "I think I have no choice but to get used to having Phlegm around," she muttered under her breath."

I leaned closer to her and whispered. "You better stop calling her that. Bill wouldn't be too pleased if he hears you."

"And what would he do about that?"

"He might bury his fangs on your neck."

"Let me see him try. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." And we both giggled.

The reception was held at the same place. Round tables were placed at the Burrow's garden and some of the guests were already seated. Ginny disappeared at my side and I saw her sitting beside Harry and talking to him. I decided to walk towards the newly weds and congratulate them.

"Zenk you, Ermyknee," Fleur said, taking hold of my hand.

"Fleur's right," Bill said. "Thank you for coming to our wedding. It means a lot to us."

"It's my pleasure." I smiled at them.

"How are you, Bill?" said a voice at my back. We turned around and saw that it was Lupin. "Feeling fine?" he asked.

"Ah, Remus!" he said, enthusiastically and he moved towards him. Fleur and I were left alone.

"Eet seems like ages, eez eet not?" Fleur told me.

"Huh?"

"Vhen I first saw eem, ee vas still a leetle boy," she continued. I followed her gaze and my eyes fell on Harry. "And zat vas just four years ago! Look at eem now. Ees a andsome young man!"

"Er – yeah."

Why is she telling me this? Harry was just sitting there, having a heated argument with Ginny who already have tears in her eyes. Of all the people, why him? And why talk to me?

"Harry's with Ginny," I said. I don't know why I said it. It's not even relevant to our topic.

"I know," she replied. There was a pause, then, "I thought ee vas vid you."

"What?" I sputtered.

"I always think zat you two look good togezer. I even thought he likes you more zan a friend. But ee hooked up vid Ginny instead of you. Shame."

I looked questioningly at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

But she did not reply and just winked at me. She went to join her husband who was talking with Lupin.

What was that all about?

My eyes strayed off to Harry and Ginny but Ginny was no longer there. I saw her went inside the house, crying. I decided to walk towards Harry and asked him what happened.

"Hello, Harry!" I greeted him and I took the seat beside him.

"Oh, hi," he said glumly.

"I saw Ginny crying," I said slowly. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "It over between us."

"What?"

He waved his wand and a glass appeared out of thin air. Another wave and it filled itself with firewhisky. "I broke up with her." And he took a sip.

"Why?"

"She wouldn't be safe here with me."

"Anywhere's not safe anymore."

"It would be worse if she's with me," Harry insisted and he took another sip. "Besides, that's not the only reason."

"What's the other reason, Harry."

"I – It's too complicated," He said and took another sip. I took my wand from my pocket and waved it. The glass of firewhisky disappeared from his hand.

"Drinking won't solve your problem." I looked at him straight in the eye but he looked else where. "Tell me, what is it?"

"I can't."

I sighed. "Is it Ginny? Do you still love her?"

Harry didn't reply and avoided my eyes.

Then a thought entered my mind and I asked him. "D-Did you ever love her?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know," he whispered.

"Is there someone else?"

He bit his lip and shrugged. "I'm not sure but – I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh, dear," I said shaking my head. "This is a problem."

"I know," he answered back. "Please – don't tell Ron. Let me tell him first okay? I know he'll be furious at me for hurting her sister."

"Okay."

Pause. Then, "Am I being selfish, Hermione?"

"No, you're not. You're just following your heart."

We sat there in silence, not looking at each other. Then before I knew it, I was being pulled by Tonks towards a group of maidens. I saw Harry being pulled by Ron towards a group of bachelors. Bill was in front of them, holding what looks like a garter. I looked in front and saw Fleur holding a bouquet of flowers. Then I understood. This was the part of the wedding with the bouquet and garter thingy. I moved towards the back as much as I could.

Without warning, Fleur threw the bouquet and it soared high. Some of the girls jumped just to get it. Madam Maxime only stretched her arms but she missed her target and –

It landed straight into my arms.

Then everything seemed to freeze. Everyone paused and stood there staring at her with a jealous expression on their faces.

"You're the one to marry next, Hermione!" squealed Lavander.

"No, no," I stammered, blushing slightly. "It's only a superstition –"

But I was cut of by someone who yelled, "Congratulations, Harry!"

I turned and I saw Harry, holding the garter in his hand. He looked around and saw me holding the bouquet of flowers. Our eyes met and we both blushed.

"It's Harry and Hermione!"

* * *

That was it. Review!


End file.
